


All In

by bazooka



Series: 78 Card Pick-Up [2]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Epilogue, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazooka/pseuds/bazooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue to 78 Card Pick-Up. Set around a year following the end of 78 Card Pick-Up and maybe a little later than the epilogue scenes in the show.</p><p>You don't have to read 78 Card Pick-Up to read this. This is really only tangentially connected, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty thing I wrote while burning to death from embarrassment. (Remember when I was like "SORRY, I CAN'T DEAL WITH SEXY THINGS, HAHA" yeah I still can't, but I tried harder this time.) It's tagged PWP but that's only because you don't absolutely have to read 78 Card Pick-Up before you read this, even though this is really just an epilogue to that.
> 
> This was written partially because I really wanted some kind of epilogue to 78 Card Pick-Up and also to act as something of an apology for the end of part 1 of Vintage Bakery cause I'm super mean to these two in it and I felt bad.

"Do you have a license?"

Gu Yong Ha didn't turn around. "You know I do," he said, smoothing a hand over a length of purple silk on the table in front of him.

"I need to examine your documentation."

He turned and stared down the interloper in his shop. "Oh, really? Can I ask what crime I've committed here, officer?"

The policeman narrowed his eyes and laid a hand on the pommel of his sword. "I think you're going to need to close down until I see that license."

All right. All right. It was late, he'd brought in enough money and clients to make for a successful day, he was tired as hell anyway and had already started to bring things in from the street, but - but it was the principle of the thing, damn it. "If you want me to close down," he said, "you'll need to help me break down the front."

The policeman pursed his lips. Gripped the pommel of his sword, twisting his hand on the leather. Glanced over his shoulder at the remaining table stacked with ribbons and fabric. "Just the one table?" he said, his voice suddenly uncertain.

"Just the one," Yong Ha shot back, pushing past him.

Over the past year the regular patrols had loosened up, the regulations had calmed down, the Noron faction had lost their stranglehold on the local bureaucracies, the capital city had turned into less of a nest of spies and vipers. But still. Still. He could act arch and untouchable, but he knew where this was going.

It only took a few minutes to get everything inside and stacked up neatly. Gu Yong Ha pulled the windows and doors of the shop closed, latching them from the inside.

"All right." He brushed the dust from his hands and turned around. "What was it that you -" But the man was right there, close in behind him, startling the breath out of him. "Hell," he managed, cracking a nervous smile. "I can't take you seriously in that stupid hat."

Moon Jae Shin reached up self-consciously and touched the brim of that stupid hat. "I can't take myself seriously either," he mumbled, and pulled it off his head. Set it down carefully on a stack of folded silk. "Better?"

Yong Ha made a face, squinching up the bridge of his nose and twisting his mouth. Looked him up and down and shook his head. "Not by much. The whole uniform is kind of a mess. You know how I feel about uniforms. Hell, just -" He grabbed Jae Shin by the shoulder and turned him around bodily, reaching up to his collar. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you looked better back when you rolled around in the mud all the time."

"I didn't roll around in the mud!"

"Stop moving or I'll pull your hair," Yong Ha scolded, smoothing both hands over Jae Shin's shoulders. He grabbed his arm again and pulled him back around, pulling and tucking at the fabric until it fell right. "You have some gall, closing me down. Lucky for you I've had a good day or I would have -"

"You would have what?" Jae Shin reached out and wrapped his hand around one of Yong Ha's wrists. Tugged gently on his arm. "Hit me? With these paper fists?"

"I'd come up with something," Yong Ha shot back. "I always do."

But then Jae Shin was pulling his hand up by his wrist so that his palm rested at Jae Shin's waist. "You talk too much," Jae Shin said.

"You love it," Yong Ha replied.

Jae Shin paused for a second, his expression thoughtful. "True." And leaned in.

One year ago Jae Shin had never kissed anyone. Yong Ha knew this for a fact, because: 1) Jae Shin was an absolutely atrocious liar, and 2) it turned out that Jae Shin had kind of been terrible at kissing once the thrill of kissing him had worn off. It was such a shame, he'd thought at the time, that someone with lips like his was so bad at using them.

Say what you like about Moon Jae Shin, but he learned fast. Even though they'd been doing this for a year (a year), and even though it usually only took him a few weeks to get bored... when Jae Shin leaned in, caught his mouth, pressed into him with that drive and desperation with which he did everything, it was -

"What?" Yong Ha said, catching his breath. Jae Shin had pulled away and said something but hell if he'd been paying attention. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I thought you were going to show me your license," Jae Shin said.

He grabbed Jae Shin's lapel and twisted, pulled him in again. "Fuck my license."

"That wasn't really my plan," Jae Shin said, hooking two fingers into Yong Ha's belt, tugging on it lazily. "I guess what I mean is: there isn't very much room in here."

Jae Shin was stronger than him. He'd always been stronger than him. For the last thirteen years Yong Ha had made a habit out of touching him, grabbing him, moving him around every which way, but only because Jae Shin let him. He was used to Jae Shin letting him, used to his muscles complying, so when Jae Shin stopped letting him, wrapped both hands around his waist, lifted him up off his heels and pulled him in close - he lost his breath and folded his arms around Jae Shin's shoulders to keep his balance.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Jae Shin breathed against the skin of his throat.

"Oh?" Yong Ha tightened his arms around Jae Shin's neck, felt the roll and curve of his shoulders against his palms. "I haven't been thinking about you at all."

"Really."

"You wouldn't believe how busy it's been. Ridiculous."

Jae Shin gave him a dry, humorless look. "Not at all?"

Yong Ha opened his mouth to say something rude before reconsidering, cocking his head to one side, rolling his eyes heavenward to search for words. "Maybe a little," he conceded after a second, holding up a thumb and forefinger to illustrate how very little it was. "A few minutes. Combined."

"A few minutes."

"What?"

Jae Shin shook his head. Grinned. "You're unbelievable." Picked him up like he was nothing, one arm around his shoulders, the other around his legs. Started walking.

All right. Well. This was unexpected. Yong Ha tried to orient himself, and settled on whacking Jae Shin ineffectually in the shoulder. "If you rip this, so help me -"

"So help you what?" Jae Shin turned and pushed through the back door of the shop with his leading shoulder. Beyond it were stairs, which he took quickly without pausing for breath. (Sometimes Yong Ha forgot how damn athletic he was. Was that allowed? Were people allowed to be that athletic? It was disgusting.) "And anyway I fully intend on ripping it."

The small apartment over the shop was - well, it was small, mostly. At the moment the only light was through the paper-covered panes of his bedroom window, torchlight and moonlight mixing together and sliding over the floor in a single diffused beam.

"Don't rip it," Yong Ha said. "Don't. I mean it. This is expensive fabric."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"This is more expensive than that."

"Fine," Jae Shin said, dumping him onto the wide bed mat in the middle of his bedroom floor, the one that he'd never gotten around to putting away that morning. "Have you really not thought about me all day?"

"Really," Yong Ha lied. Of course he had. He'd spent all day distracted, just like every damn day for the last year. He'd thought that having an unrequited love had been bad, but when it was requited there was a lot more material to distract him. For example: the way Jae Shin got down on his knees in front of him, reached out, cupped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him like they hadn't seen each other in years... that was going to be enough to distract him for days. Weeks. Months, maybe.

"I hate your uniform," Yong Ha mumbled against Jae Shin's lips, and reached out - but stopped, fingers just barely hooked over his belt. "Do you have to go back out after this? Are you on a night patrol or something?"

"No. You really haven't thought about me?"

"Are you going to talk about anything else?" The belt loosened and came off, thrown to the side, and his hands went for the ties that fastened the top jacket closed. It was tricky in the dark, but he was trickier. "Don't be stupid."

"I am always, always going to be stupid," Jae Shin sighed into him, and pushed him back gently onto the bed.

  
The first time Moon Jae Shin had tried to undress Gu Yong Ha it had, in retrospect, gone hilariously. There was the belt. The jacket. The thin silk robes under the jacket, of which there were usually at least three (in a variety of carefully chosen complementary colors). The under jacket. The undergarment under that, not to mention the stockings, the trousers, the manggeon, and - god - the jewelry. He'd started out nervous and by the time he got to skin he was mostly just baffled.

But it had been a little less than a year since the first time he'd tried to undress Yong Ha, and he'd gotten pretty good at it: he could get from outer jacket to skin in less than ten seconds if he had to. If he didn't have to, then... well.

Something he'd learned about Yong Ha, mostly through trial and error, is that he was always going to look for a way out. Even if he wanted to be where he was he'd make sure his hands were free, his tongue ready to talk his way out, his body caught halfway between lazy and tense like a spring. Normally Jae Shin tried to make it easy for him, tried to remember that this was Yong Ha exerting control over his situation rather than trying to get away from him, but sometimes -

Jae Shin moved forward and straddled him, holding his hips down to the bed with his weight. Reached down and worked the ties of his gold top jacket loose.

"All right," Yong Ha said, breathless, "all right. I thought about you."

"More than a little?" The top jacket was free, and he slipped it off of Yong Ha in a few smooth and practiced movements. The silk robes were next - the first was violet, dark and deep in the dim light, followed by cerulean, then finally cream so honeyed it was almost amber. "More than a few minutes?"

"You're not being fair." It was almost petulant, the way Yong Ha's fists twisted in the fabric of Jae Shin's jacket. "I can't sit up."

"I know." He could pull back the sheets of silk in one layer, pulling them open, but he didn't want to. Not tonight. (Not tonight.) Tonight he wanted to slide them off of him one by one, side by side, lay him open like a flower. The cream silk settled on either side of him and Jae Shin's hands went to the ties at the corner of the crisp white under jacket. "Can you blame me?"

Maybe he was being mean; Yong Ha couldn't see in the dark as well as he could. So he leaned down, bent over Yong Ha, brushed his lips against his neck, his jaw, his mouth. "Sorry," he murmured, the knot coming undone between his fingers. "You look beautiful."

Yong Ha's breath caught in his throat, and he groaned against him. Looped his arms over Jae Shin's shoulders, fingertips digging into muscle. "You're terrible," he murmured, his voice utterly lacking in conviction. "Awful. Horrible."

Jae Shin extricated himself from Yong Ha's grasp and sat up again, shifting his hips back a few inches so that his weight was more on Yong Ha's legs than his pelvis. Ran his hands up Yong Ha's stomach, underneath the white cotton of his under jacket so that it folded up and fell away to each side, his fingers dragging over the skin. "I've been thinking about you," he said again, his voice strained and tight, "all. Damn. Day."

Then he slipped his hands between Yong Ha's shoulder blades and the bed and pulled, levering him upright. Smoothed his hands over shoulders, arms, wrists, until every fold and layer of fabric slid from his skin onto the bed. Curved downward to catch his mouth.

He'd expected it when Yong Ha had gripped his thighs, arched his back, sighed and pressed his skin against him, but somehow he hadn't been expecting him to insinuate his hands between his uniform jacket and his skin, opening it up and moving down, down, down, away from his mouth to his throat, to his collar bone, to his chest.

"I've been thinking about you," Yong Ha breathed against his skin, echoing him. "All damn day."

"Liar," Jae Shin choked out. "A few - fuck. A few minutes, you said. A few minutes."

"I've been known to lie," Yong Ha said, pulling the uniform jacket off his shoulders. He reached up and pulled the manggeon off Jae Shin's forehead with one hand, untwisted the top knot to let his hair fall down around his shoulders, the way he was used to seeing him. "From time to time."

  
One of the tricky things about Jae Shin was the map of scars over his skin, a complex network of dulled nerves and hypersensitivity, so Yong Ha had learned. Had memorized the map of his skin so thoroughly that he could trace out the scars in complete darkness. It was almost like a game - convoluted and challenging - and when Gu Yong Ha played he played to win.

The scar over Jae Shin's left hip gave nothing away. The gash in his side (from a crossbow bolt, once upon a time) had deadened the nerves. The diagonal slice over his chest had gone deep, done damage. But his waist, his collar bone, the plane of his lower stomach - Yong Ha curled his fingers against the skin and bit him gently on the curve of his clavicle, and he shuddered. Lost his balance. Fell into him.

It was what Yong Ha had been waiting for.

When Jae Shin had been on his hips he'd had the advantage, but sitting upright, knees up, Yong Ha had the leverage to roll him off and over onto his back. "Now who's not being fair," Jae Shin growled, trying to prop himself back up on his elbows. "What are you -"

"Do you really think," Yong Ha said, curving over him and pushing him down onto the bed, "that just because you're stronger than me you get to be on top?" Jae Shin's elbows slipped on the sheet and Yong Ha took advantage of that half second of uncertainty to grab his hands, twine their fingers together, pin Jae Shin's wrists on the bed over his head. "You're not a virgin anymore, but I still have the upper hand."

If Jae Shin had really tried, if he'd struggled even a little, he could have slipped free. Yong Ha knew it and from the look on his face he was pretty damn sure Jae Shin knew it, but other than a couple of half-hearted tugs he didn't resist. "Maybe," Jae Shin conceded, breathing just a little hard.

"Maybe?" It took half a second for Yong Ha to shift his grip, twisting so that both of Jae Shin's wrists were held tight in the fingers of one splayed hand. "Try 'definitely.' Or 'literally' even - that would work here as well." Traced the fingers of his free hand down Jae Shin's chest, his ribs, his stomach.

Jae Shin's breath stuttered and he turned his head to the side, closed his eyes. Yong Ha paused, fingers drifting to a stop just above the waist of Jae Shin's trousers. "Are you all right?"

A deep breath in and Jae Shin was grinning, shaking his head. In the darkness he almost looked embarrassed. "I don't know. It's stupid. This is what I was going to do to you."

"What? Wait." Yong Ha bent down low over him so that they were face to face. Maybe he should have been better about it, but he couldn't help grinning. "Are you... no. Are you self conscious?" He brought one of his knees up a little, pushing up against the back of Jae Shin's thigh to open up his legs just a little bit wider. "Are you self conscious with me between your legs?"

"No," Jae Shin stammered out, "that's not -"

"I was between your legs before, too," Yong Ha said, shifting his hips against him. "How was that different? Was that all right because you were in charge?"

Jae Shin groaned and arched his back, twisting his wrists in Yong Ha's hand. "That's, I mean, it's that - fuck. It's really hard to talk when you -"

Yong Ha moved over him, released his wrists so he could wrap both hands on both sides of his waist and pull him, drag him in close against his hips. "If you want me to stop I'll stop," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against the skin of Jae Shin's stomach. "But I'd really, really prefer not to."

"No," Jae Shin gasped. "No, it's - it's fine. Just don't -"

Yong Ha froze, glancing up at him. "Just don't what?"

"Just don't fucking stop," Jae Shin choked out. He hissed out a breath, hands clenching around Yong Ha's wrists. "You keep fucking stopping. I'm going to - I'm going to go insane. Or die. Or both."

Yong Ha pulled his wrists from Jae Shin's grip, the movement slow and intentional. Slipped his fingers into the waist of Jae Shin's trousers, tugged to loosen them a little. "Don't be stupid," he said. "I'm a fortune teller, remember? It takes a little while before you go crazy." The knot was quick work, and within a second his hand was -

There were a lot of things Yong Ha enjoyed: a good bottle of soju, beautiful women, new hanbok, anything that could be played like a game. Most things he got tired of after a while. But the noise that Jae Shin made in the back of his throat when he touched him, the way his hands stretched and clenched desperately against the sheet - he might never, ever get tired of that.

"I suppose it's a blessing for the rest of us that you were never interested in Moran-gak," Yong Ha said, moving his hand smoothly down Jae Shin's length to push down the fabric of his trousers. "If they'd had you to compare against, the gisaeng might never have given the rest of us a second glance."

"Don't be embarrassing." Jae Shin sighed a tight breath and wrapped his hand around Yong Ha's arm, the one he was using to prop up his weight against the bed. "We're the same. It's not like -"

"Want me to compare?"

"What?"

Yong Ha grinned down at him and moved his hand up to tangle with the ties of his own trousers. "I said do you want me to compare them?"

Jae Shin propped himself up on his elbows, face flushed, sweat beading on his forehead. "You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being curious," Yong Ha corrected, finally succeeding in loosening the knot. "There's a difference. But it doesn't matter anyway, because you love it."

"I do not," Jae Shin started to say, but didn't quite make it because instead Yong Ha was, he was - "Fuck," he said. "Fuck. Fuck."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence as Yong Ha adjusted. "Huh," he said after a second. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right: they're pretty much the same. Are you all right?"

Jae Shin was lying flat on his back on the mattress again, covering his face with his hands. "You're really... you're really warm."

Yong Ha pulled away slightly, experimentally. "Is that bad? I can -"

"No." Jae Shin's hands came up fast, one curving over the back of his neck, the other catching his arm in an unyielding grip. "It's not bad. Don't stop. Don't be so -"

There was something about when Jae Shin got like this, lost his words, when his hands shook and he wasn't quite lucid. There was something about it, something that made Yong Ha go (just a little bit) crazy. "What," Yong Ha murmured, dipping down to breathe the words against Jae Shin's throat. His hand was around both of them and his grip tightened involuntarily, just for a second. "Don't be so what?"

"Don't be so careful with me," Jae Shin gasped, arching and twisting under him, fingers curling against the skin of his neck. "You're always so careful, and you don't - you don't have to be."

"Fine," Yong Ha said, and stopped being quite so careful.

  
Jae Shin's vision went white. If he'd had any presence of mind remaining whatsoever he would have died of embarrassment at the noise he made.

This wasn't what he'd been thinking about all day, not even close, but he didn't care at all anymore. He didn't care about anything. Yong Ha's skin was pressing against him and he was hot and cold at the same time and his head was, it was, he couldn't hear anything. It was just that heavy pulsing buzz that showed up whenever Yong Ha got too close, whenever he thought about Yong Ha too much, whenever Yong Ha touched his skin. Once the buzz started it wasn't ever going to go away - he'd tried before to ignore it, to think about something else, to do other things, but all he'd ever managed to do was slow its increase and keep it from taking him over too entirely too soon.

That had been a bad week. Yong Ha had gone somewhere for something and halfway through his absence Jae Shin had been reminded of him somehow (had it been a dream? had he had a dream about it? it had been something stupid; maybe he'd seen a gisaeng with a painted fan, seen a politician in a hanbok the same kind of silver-violet that Yong Ha preferred in the early autumn) and by the time Yong Ha had come back home he was almost completely out of his damn mind.

But once the buzz started it wasn't ever going to go away, not until he got Yong Ha into his bed again.

He'd been thinking about Yong Ha all day (all. day.) and by the time Yong Ha had pushed him down onto the mattress, pinned his arms up over his head, unfastened his trousers, he'd barely been able to see straight anymore. The buzz was so loud, his muscles so rigid, he couldn't think. He could barely speak. So when Yong Ha slowed a little, adjusted his grip - all he could do was curve up into him and gasp.

"Please," Jae Shin choked out, unable to say anything else.

"I suppose," Yong Ha breathed into him. "Only because you asked so nicely."

Who knows what he did then. Whatever it was, it made Jae Shin's brain shut down completely.

It was a year, it was half a second, it was somewhere between, but as Jae Shin came back up to the surface Yong Ha leaned down and kissed him softly. "You have no clue," he murmured against Jae Shin's mouth, his voice hoarse. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Okay," Jae Shin said, trying to relearn how to breathe.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Yong Ha rolled off of him to lay on his side, head propped up on his hand. "I get you off so hard you probably woke up the whole street and all you can say is 'okay'?"

Jae Shin jerked his head around to give Yong Ha a wide-eyed look. "The whole street?"

Yong Ha rolled his eyes and threw a handkerchief at him. "I was exaggerating. Clean yourself up."

"I'm not loud."

"Ha ha. All right. Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Yong Ha glanced up at the look on Jae Shin's face and relented a little. "You're not too loud. Don't get all embarrassed."

"What was that you were saying?" Jae Shin asked, folding the used handkerchief and setting it carefully on the floor next to the bed before rolling over on his side to face Yong Ha. "About how I have no idea what I do to you?"

"Have you seen yourself?" Yong Ha reached out and prodded one of Jae Shin's biceps. "You're..." He swallowed, then grinned in an almost embarrassed sort of way. "You're gorgeous, that's all."

Jae Shin rolled over a little more, held a hand to Yong Ha's shoulder and pushed him gently over onto his back on the bed. "And loud, apparently."

"Only a little," Yong Ha protested, trying and failing to stay upright. "And anyway I take it as a compliment. What are you doing?"

"You have no idea," Jae Shin said, reaching up and pulling Yong Ha's manggeon up and off his forehead, "what you do to me."

"I have an inkling," Yong Ha replied, waving a hand. "See, the first thing I do is take all your clothes off, and then -"

"Shut up." Jae Shin pulled Yong Ha's top knot loose and threw the hair pin across the room. Slid his knee between Yong Ha's legs, moved up his body to kiss him, passed his hand over his chest. "You talk too much."

It said something, how little Yong Ha cared about how undone he was. He took his hair down to wash it. That was it, the beginning and the end of when his hair came down. No one saw it down, no one had ever seen it down since he was a kid and learned how to put it up himself. It was part of who he was, put together and sophisticated and always, always perfectly in place.

Yong Ha groaned into him. "You're horrible."

"Hm." Jae Shin kissed his jaw. His throat. The hollow between his neck and his shoulder. His collar bone. "That's not what you were saying a minute ago. What was that again? Something about me being gorgeous?" And slipped his hand into Yong Ha's trousers.

"Fuck," Yong Ha said, falling back onto his elbows. "I've ruined you. You're so conceited now."

Jae Shin pulled down the waist of his trousers. "Maybe a little," he murmured into Yong Ha's skin, lingering at his chest for a moment before continuing downward again. "Don't stop now, though. Just think how much more conceited I could be."

  
Jae Shin used to be terrible at kissing, didn't know what to do with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. Yong Ha had had to train him starting at the very, very beginning, and it had taken him a few tries to really get it. It was such a shame, he'd thought at the time, that someone with lips like his was so bad at using them.

He wasn't so bad at using them anymore.

"Oh." Yong Ha arched up off the sheet, reached out (the distance seemed so, so far) and tangled his hand in Jae Shin's hair. "Oh, fuck. Oh fuck."

He'd had his share of sex, maybe more than his share. He'd spent years in and out of brothels, in and out of Moran-gak. Half of what he did there wasn't sexual at all, but the other half... well, all right, more than half. He'd done a lot, had a lot done to him. He knew what he was good at, and he knew what he liked, and damn, damn, damn, not a lot compared to Jae Shin's mouth on him.

"Now who's loud," Jae Shin mumbled.

"Don't fucking stop," Yong Ha hissed, grabbing and twisting at the sheet to keep himself from pulling Jae Shin's hair. "If you stop again I'm coming down there and committing murder."

"If you kill me, who's going to -"

"Oh hell, just -" Yong Ha pressed a hand to his face. "Please, Jae Shin. Please." Maybe if he'd been more self aware just then he would have been embarrassed by the way the words came out in a whine, thin and desperate, but he wasn't. He was just desperate, and grasping, and overheating from the inside out. "I've been thinking about you all day, I can't -"

Jae Shin's hand tightened on his waist. "Tell me about that," he whispered, pausing for only a second.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Yong Ha said again. "All day yesterday, all day today. Fuck, you're so damn distracting, what are you -" His hand tightened in Jae Shin's hair and he managed to hold onto his presence of mind just well enough not to pull too hard. He opened his mouth but nothing came out for a second. "What are you doing?"

Every muscle in his body went stiff. His vision blacked out. He curved up off the mattress and just barely managed to bite back what he knew (he knew, he knew) would have been a scream.

When he regained consciousness a minute later Jae Shin was next to him, face against his neck. "That was quick," he said, his voice thick.

"Shut up," Yong Ha gasped, trying to hit him in the arm but only managing to flail weakly. "Shut up. I almost got off on top of you, all you were doing was finishing the job."

"I can't believe you had the gall to tell me I was loud."

"Don't be rude until I get my breath back. It isn't fair." He sighed and rolled over a little, bending and curving his body to fit against Jae Shin like a bowl in a cupped hand. "I'm all sweaty and it's cold. Where's the comforter?"

"I don't know," Jae Shin replied, settling against him.

"So...?"

"Ugh, fine. Hold on a second."

It was ten seconds, but eventually the comforter was located and adjusted and over them. Yong Ha lay on his back, head resting on Jae Shin's shoulder, and felt himself slowly drifting into sleep. "Hey."

"Hey what," Jae Shin said, sounding even more asleep than Yong Ha felt.

"Do you still need to see my license? For the shop?"

Jae Shin flopped an arm over him. Rested his cheek against Yong Ha's forehead. Ran a hand through Yong Ha's hair, working out the twists and tangles from the time they'd spent rolling around on the bed. "Maybe in the morning. I'm busy right now."

"Mm," Yong Ha said. "That won't work for me. I have other ideas for tomorrow morning."

"You're terrible," Jae Shin murmured into his hair.

"You love it."

"True."


End file.
